


Awful but Pleasing

by Kapu



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop AU. Katniss meets the awful barista, Johanna Mason, but with her daily visits a hate-love relationship ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Displeasing Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet of this newly thought of fanfiction.

The woman smirks victoriously - as if she already won - but Katniss sends her a sweet smile that shocks Johanna, the smirk sliding off her face. With that, Katniss walks out the shop, grin on her face and coffee in hand.


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is having a good morning but does it really last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until I get time to fully flesh out a chapter, these updates are going to be fillers or scenes that show the interaction between Katniss and Johanna.

Katniss' morning is wonderful when she prepares for the day ahead and by the time she arrives at her favorite coffee shop. She's on Cloud Nine when she enters, soft smile on her face and ignoring the mischievous smirk. "Good morning, what would you like?" The barista, Johanna asks, chin in her palm as she leans on her elbow that is placed on the counter. With a delighted hum, Katniss goes over the menu (she's already memorized it), and picks a different hot beverage today than her usual favorite - a shaken iced green tea. Right then and there her morning crashes down on her.

The moment Johanna goes to recite a completely different order, her morning is ruined by none other than Johanna "Awful But Loveable" Mason. Her drink was destroyed on purpose. Katniss' smile falls as she takes the drink she didn't order but places the money down anyway, refusing to see the way Johanna tries to contain her laughter. She gives a plastic smile as she exits the establishment, making the decision to get her pastry elsewhere. Katniss thinks that's a great idea for Peeta will give her a baked good that's fantastic with her - whatever it is.

With that idea crossed off the list, the brunette makes the mistake of looking at the name on the cup: "Brainless :P". Katniss slowly shakes her head. She's torn between laughing and outright screaming in frustration. Another small - large piece of her wants to...she doesn't know (or she doesn't want to acknowledge it). Katniss opts to feel completely emotionless.

~*~

When the nightmare of a day is over, Katniss reflects on her day with a small chuckle before clearing her head to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this scene.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this snippet, please comment below because I would love your thoughts! I would like to know if I should continue this fanfiction. Also, if you want to become a co-author for this fic, just say so below! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
